Smoking clouds
by Lime-Frog
Summary: A bunch of TR drabbels! What do the team do when they got a moment for themselfs?
1. Always here to help

Always here to help

Winston lift his head to look up in the sky. The sun was going down and it spread a red color on the havens.  
In an hour or two it would be dark.  
He signed at the feeling of the returning fall.  
He then snapped back to reality. Quickly he raised his tray to stop a bullet from hitting him in the chest. He didn't have time to bring it down when he had to back for the power of more bullets hitting the tray.  
He tripped and fell down to the ground.

He shook his head and attempted to get up. It was getting harder and the bullet proof west was heavy.

He heard the familiar warm giggle from the British woman and looked up at her face.  
She had a big smile on her lips and reached out her hand.

-Need a hand Winston?

Winston smiled and nodded.

He grabbed her hand and she pulled him up.

Always here to help.


	2. Front seat

Front seat

Zip signed and leaned back in his seat. It was dark and raining outside. He turned his attention to the car radio and started playing with it. Switching through a few stations he soon gave up and turned it off again. Alister sat next to him and threw him an eye over the edge of his book. Zip couldn't see the hidden smile behind it as he said:

-Bored?  
Zip nodded.  
-Yeah, Just want Lara to call so we can get going. He turned his head and looked out the window.  
Alister shook his head.-You have computers back there why don't you do something? Zip turned back to him and grinned.  
-But I have you right here why don't you entertain me?  
Alister rolled his eyes.  
-Humph, you're acting like a child. Entertain yourself! Alister turned his attention back to his book.  
Zip did a small impression of Alister without him noticing and then he just stared at him.  
-I'm not acting like a kid! I'm the boss here! A smile returned to his face. -You'll have to do as I say! He laughed and Alister turned back to him.  
-Nonsense I don't have to listen to you. He smiled and continued. -I'm Laras employed not yours.

Zip laughed again and gave Alister another smile.  
-Keep that up man and I won't let you sit in the front seat with me anymore.  
Now Alister laughed.-You use that as a threat all the time. I don't care about the front seat Zip!  
-Then you can't sit there anymore.  
Alister frowned. -Stop it.  
-You just told me you didn't care.  
-But I don't want to move if it's not necessary!  
-But it is, so move your ass now.  
Alister put the book down and frowned annoyed again. - Fine you big...

He stopped when the phone rang and Zip answered.  
-Hey Lara? Ready to go? Zip smiled and listened to the answer coming from the other end. -Alrhigt I'll be right there. He said and hung up.  
-What are you waiting for? Move youre British ass!  
Alister rolled his eyes again and got up from his seat. The same second Zip started the car and started to drive, soon turning violently to the left casing Alister to slam into Zips seat as he made his way to the back.  
-AOW! What the bloody hell are you doing?!  
Zip turned his head and looked at the bookworm lying next to his seat, he observed him just for a moment. Then the laughter broke louse.

Alister was getting annoyed. -It's not funny! you can't start driving before I have a seat! He scowled to Zip as he was getting up. He made it up on all four and crawled into the back, pushing himself up on nearest seat.  
-Jerk! I could have hurted myself badly! I brush easily!  
Zips laugh started to die out and he shook his head.  
-You're just too much Al!  
-YOU are just too much Zip, really!  
Zip continued to shake his head. How could he ever be bored whit Alister around?


	3. A minute of fun

yesyes! This is for all my lovley Kzaa friends! Really silly i know!

Alister looked up from his book. Reminding of a small animal that just had detected danger on a respect full distance. He turned his head too look at Zip sitting with his back turned to him. Typing away on his computer.

-What was that? He said quickly and with a hint of stress in his voice. He stared at Zip, waiting for a reply. The hacker didn't even turn around to look at him.

-Nuthing. Was all he said. Alister kept staring at the other man. He lifted his hand in a "is that it" like gesture but lowered it again when he realized that Zip wasn't planning on giving him any attention.

-How can you be so sure? I swear I heard something! You just think I'm jumpy don't you?

Now Zip finally turned around to look at him. He leaned his arm on the backside of his chair raising one eyebrow.

-You are jumpy man, that was just Winston fumbling around in the kitchen. Zip continued looking at Alister. Adding a small "duh".

-Oh….Oh yes of curse. Alister said. Turning back to his book slowly. Like he was afraid moving too fast would case zip to attack him.

-Don't be so stressed Al, you gotta relax a little. Zip said and a smile played on his lips.

-I'm fine, just a little… Worried at times maybe. Alister responded whit a humorless chuckle.-And don't call me "al" my parents named me "Alister".

Zip turned back to his computer just long enough to put a couple of windows down. He then got up from his chair and slowly made his way over to the brunette. Stopping next to him and leaning closer so he could look into his eyes.

-Lighten up a little! He smiled big. Alister looked at him whit funny mix of anger and surprise on his face.

-I'm working! He said and grabbed his book. –And you should get back to your work as well! Zip just watched him whit an amused smile.

-I'll have you know that Im working really hard, even right now! Alister rolled his eyes. –Oh sure whatever you say! He turned his back to Zip, straightened his back and stretched his arms.

That's when Zip saw his chance. He took a quick step forward and put his hands under Alisters arms and started to tickle him. Alister brought his arms down quick as a reflex and started to struggle so Zip would lose his perfect grip like tickling.

-Stop it! He said between the laughs. - knock it of zip! Knock it off! Then his laughter took over and he managed to get himself free from one of Zip's hands, just to be captured y it again a second lather. Alister bent forward in a try to prevent zip from reaching his stomach but the hacker still found his way and kept tickling him.

-Man I didn't know you where THAT ticklish! Zip chuckled. Alister tied his best to make his voice free from laughter and make it sound serious.

-Stoop it Zip! He tried again but failed. He then slightly bumped into one of the tables, casing a computer to move a little too much for zips liking. Zip let go of Alister and gave it a quick check.

-man be careful you could have broken it. He said and turned to his coworker again.

Alister leaned himself on Zips other table. Breathing heavily after all the laughing.

-You really are a big kid Zip! Tickling! Humph.

Zip smiled big. -Comone now, don't you know that laughing makes your life longer? And man, did you need a happy minute or what? Alister put his hands up, shaking them slightly. - I don't care Zip, if I had known that my question earlier had lead to you attacking me, I wouldn't have asked anything! Zip smiled and rolled his eyes.

-I wasn't attacking you! I was having some fun!

Alister shacked his head. –You do have an odd sense of humor don't you? What If I started tickling you? This comment made Zip laugh. –Yeah right you'd have me pinned down in a sec Im sure. And angry look swept over the brunettes face. –Okay maybe not that but It would be lovely to dye your hair pink or something, maybe call one of your ex girlfriends and tell her where she can find her watch.

-Hey man that's under the belt!

-Oh that was NEVER my intension; I was just having some fun. However, we both should go back to work and forget your childish behavior. He looked serious for a moment before giving Zip a warm smile. –But I have to admit it was a while ago I laughed so much. He then turned back to his book and started to read. Zip smiled and turned to look at his computer.

-No better way to spend a break.

-Probably not for a Yankee anyway.

-Under the belt.

-Never my intention.


	4. Piano

Okej see this as a lathe X-max uppdat! I'll try to get all my drabbels up today!

I like this one. Note I dont know anything about pianos and I didnt mean to turne Zip into a big stupid kid.

Winston sat in front of the piano playing away. His glove-covered fingers flew over the keys. Thanks to the music he didn't hear the door open and Zip stepped inside. Zip stopped in the open door way and watched him for a while. Then he when over to the butler and patted his shoulder.

-Hey man I need some help. He said and tried to sound like it was everyday he needed the butlers help. Winston stopped playing and turned around to look at the hacker.

-That sounds interesting eugnuh.

Zip dragged his hand threw his short dreads and looked up in the sealing.

-I was wondering if you could like…Teach me that…Piano thingy. Winston raised an eyebrow and let out a small chuckle.

-Why sure, take a seat. He said and made some space for Zip. Zip sat down next to him and Winston took a mental note on his uninterested look.

-Then let us begin, can you play anything at all?

Zip smiled and turned his face to Winston. - Sure I can! I know the jaws theme by heart! The butler rolled his eyes.-It only includes two keys Zip. That response made Zip hang his head. - I still know it right?

Winston gave him a pat on the back. -Finefine! Now, tell me what this key's "name" is.

Zip looked at the key and then at Winston.

-The keys have names?! Winston frowned and put his hands up in the air. Yes they have! You imbecile don't you know a squat?!

Zip curled up slightly in his seat.-You don't have to yell at me Winny!

Winton shook his head and put his hands down. –I can tell you don't WHANT to learn Zip, why are you wasting you're time?

Zip turned his face away.-I kind of….ah you're gonna find out anyway. He turned back.-Im doing this just so I can…. He stopped again.

Winston rolled his hand in a "go on" gesture.-so you can?

Zip signed.-So I can impress…someone . Zip finally said and felt his cheeks burn.

A huge smile appeared on Winston's lips. –Is that so? _Very _interesting! He then started to laugh. If looks could kill Winston would have been dead by now but instead he continued to laugh at the young man.

-Hey man that's really UN fair! I told you a secret and you're just laughing you're ass off!

The butler calmed down and looked at Zip again. -I'm…sorry, really Iam! But it was very sweet! Tell you what Mr. too many keys! I'll teach you one song and you can fool Lara plus impress you're "Someone".

A small smile spread on Zips lips.-really? Thanks.


	5. Cold water

Winston opened the door to one of the many bathrooms in croft manor. He had 3 newly watched towels hanging on his left arm and he put them in a self nearby the bathtub.

Then the butler picked up a handkerchief and went over to the crane to wet it. He took both his gloves of and put them on the toilet seat before turning back to the crane and put on the warm water. As fast as the water turned warm Winston could hear a distant but loud noise.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Winston looked up and into the mirror. Smiling at his own surprised expression. The butler turned off the warm water to see if the noise would stop. The noise ended a second lather. Winston raised an eyebrow and turned the warm water on again. And just as he suspected;

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHH!"

The noise stopped and a small thud was heard.

The butler wetted the handkerchief and quickly turned off the water. Staring at the crane for a few seconds before turning to the dusty self whit a thought full face.

"Think I need to call w Plummer or something of that sort." He mumbled for himself.

***

Lara stumbled back in here shower as her water suddenly turned ice cold.

-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH!!!!!! She screamed in surplice. Putting her hands up in defense.

-what the?! The water turned warm again. She stared at the shower. It had already switched a few times. Pouting she climbed out and grabbed a towel. Mumbling.

-Better call the Plummer or something!


	6. Get out!

Zip made his way up the stairs, through the corridor and over to the door not far away from the library. He put his hand on the door knob.

Stopping just for a second. Wondering if he should do as Alister always asked him and knock.

Then he shacked his head and opened the door anyway.

-Hey Al? You can quit you're nagging now cuss I got you- He stopped in the middle of his sentence. Alister stood next to his bed. His belt was unbuttoned and he was working on dressing his so far naked chest whit a red shirt. Alister looked up and eminently noticed zip.

-What are you doing?! OUT!

First zip blushed and slammed the door shut. But as fast as the door was closed he started laughing.

-What's so funny!? Alister shouted from the other side. –You're reaction was priceless! Zip managed to say when he tried to calm his laughter. He heard Alister mutter something in reply and then a thud was heard when he threw something at the door.

Zip started to laugh again and leaned agenst the door, sliding down it and sat on the floor. He sat there and chuckled until Alister opened the door as much as he could before Zip blocked the way. He looked up and saw Alister's annoyed face in the spring. Zip attempted to get up when Alister violently pushed the door open, causing Zip to trip and fall back on the floor. Alister closed the door and looked down at him.

-Humph. You're funny aren't you? He said and a small smile played on his lips.

-Yeah I'm kind of funny. Zip agreed and watched the historian as he bent down until their eyes were at the same level. His moth smiled but his eyebrows wrinkled. His hand reached out and grabbed the papers Zip held in his hand.

-Thank you. He said in a "now we're done here" tone. He turned to leave. –And pleas Zip learn to knock.

This caused zip to laugh again. Hugging his stomach and laughed loudly.


	7. Help me here

_Aha! This didn't take me long to write! Anyway I like it alot 8D For my dear Kzaa babes! Its after Underworld!_

_Im sorry for the wait, I'v been struggeling alot whit Ideas! But here's a new one! Enjoy!_

Winston signed. "Thank god half of the books was lost in the fire" he whispered to Zip. The hacker nodded. "Yeah I know, would have meant more work for us"

"I did hear that" Alister hissed and sent them a glare.

"Oh well..." Winston tried a smile. "I cant help you even if I wanted to" Alister grinned. "Too bad really I'd love to carry heavy things around really"

Zip smiled. "Yeah poor you man, you should ignore what the doctor said and help anyway"

"Humph, I cant possibly ignore what a professional said about my recovering now can I? I guess I'll just have to miss all the fun you two are having over there!"

Winston sat down on a chair that was oddly placed in the middle of the room. "Well I'm a old man, My back might snap"

"Oh nonono! Someone's gotta help me whit this crap!" Zip argued and waived with a book. "Theres still a kasiljon books here!"

"I do believe Lady croft has a couple of arms!" He smiled and got up. "I'll go get her!"

"No you're just-" The hacker didn't get any further before the butler was gone. "Damn gramps"

"Well Zip those books wont put themselves in place I'm afraid, you should keep working until Lara gets here!" He grinned bigger this time. "Or you might be stuck here all night"

Zip struggled whit a comeback but failed. So he glared at Alister and turned back to the shelf. "You're enjoying this huh?"

"Very much"


	8. Don't feel so well

Zip woke up with a flinch again. He looked around the room and then at the clock. He frowned and lied down again. This had happened about a kasiljon times already. Work had begun 3 hours ago, but when he tried to leave the bed he had soon noticed he wasn't feeling too good. Shaking slightly, vingeling, blurry sight and a killing headache.

The hacker had ended up walking into the wall and almost fainting when he tried to make his way to the kitchen. This happening followed with Winston checking his temper while he himself trying to tell him he was fine "almost".

But of course the faithful butler had almost locked him into his room. Telling Lara to give "the poor thing" a day of.

Zip smiled for himself. He had to admit that he was thank full for Winston's help. Then again he was annoyed that he couldn't enjoy his sleep, And he couldn't be useful ether.

He frowned again and turned in the bed. Trying to ignore the headache. As the door opened the dark man nearly fell out of the bed.

-So you're awake? Alister said and grinned. -Enjoying yourself?

Zip glared at him. -Hey man there's something called "knocking". The historian replayed whit small laugh.

-Well I'm just going to bring you some food, then I'll have to get back to work.

-While I'm lying here, on the edge of death. Zip smiled and buried his face in the pillow.

Alister shacked his head and chuckled, making his way over to the bed. -Were can I put this plate? Before getting an answer he pushed some small things of the table next to zips bed and placed it there.-It's so messy here, junk everywhere.

Zip defended his "junk" and complained down in the pillow. Alister rolled his eyes and bent down to pull one of his dreads. Which Zip responded whit a small yelp and lifted his head up. -Aow! No fair man!

-Well it worked didn't it? Now you should enjoy while its warm. He said and bent down again, checking his temper. -I think I could cook eggs here. He rose up.

-Really? Nah you couldn't but maybe Winston you disaster cook. The other man smiled again and rose both his eyebrows. -How funny, you should be a clown...Oh wait you already are.

-And with a joke like that you could be my partner. Zip chuckled. Alister returned this with another small laugh. -I'll have to be on my way now but It would kill me to live with your unpunished ungratefulness. He said and picked something up from his back pocket.

-What are you doing? Zip said but didn't struggle complain as Alister leaned closer and wrote something on the hackers forehead whit a pen.

Alister laughed and rose up. -Oh you look absolutely lovely! Suites you so well!

-Yeah thats Hilarius what did you write?

The historian smiled and drummed the pen against his thin lips. -You would like to know wouldn't you? He teased and put the pen back. -I think it describes you very well! But I'm afraid I have to leave now! Bye!

He ignored Zips threats about what he would do if Alister didn't stop. The historian left and closed the door behind him. Zip frowned and forced himself up, leaning against the wall he made it to the bathroom.

"Ah dammit!" the lights blinded him and he rubbed them as he moved over to the mirror, when Zip finally could see again he read the letters written on his forehead. "Nerdy macho... Tsk...how creative Al" he smiled and started to look for soap. "ah to hell whit it" he mumbled and returned to bed.

"If he admitted I'm macho I should keep the prof for a while" He mumbled and drank some water.


	9. No biggie

"Oh God, is there always this much traffic?"

"Sometimes"

"It was more a rhetorical question"

"Sure"

Alister frowned. "Its like all these people Wantthem to catch up _on us"_

Zip laughed softly. "Don't worry Al, Jeez you always get so goddamn stressed" "So? Is it normal to be chased around whole England? Or God know if were still chased, they might be after Lara"

Zip rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Nah common now, Its..No biggy, almost anyway" Alister just glared at him. Trying to think of something to say. Something Zip couldn't answer whit a laid back comment that didn't really say much. Just killed any opportunity for Alister to continuing ranting about the subject. He kept glaring, couldn't think of anything.

"You look so funny when you do that"

"I'm being serious"

"You always are"

He frowned again and leaned back, trying to relax. "I'm not really this stressed you know..." The hacker looked at him in the corner of his eyes, allowing him to continue. "Its just...Well why am I the only one who seems to care?" He shacked his head and shrugged, Not really expecting a reply.

"We need someone to worry" Zip smiled and turned to him, Still keeping an eye on the road. "Sometimes anyway" He added and stopped at a red light. Taking the opportunity to take a hold of Alister's hand and giving it a light squeeze.

"We'll be fine" He smiled. Soon earning a smile from the historian as well. "I'm suppose to believe you then? No matter how unlikely it sounds sometimes?" He chuckled.

"Well theres gotta be a first time huh?"


	10. Fools

_I know this is silly. But silly is good!_

"I think I need some help over here" Lara turned with a smile. "Any strong gentlemen in here?"

Zip rose one of his eyebrows. "Go check whit the neighbors"

She just shook her head and laughed softly. "Common boys, over here now"

Alister finished his page and stood up, closing it slowly while eying her. "Because helping you have never gotten anyone hurt."

"Ha, interesting thing to say as my employ"

"fair enough"

"Alright crazy woman, what do ya need help with?" Zip said, while trying to figure it out. Couldn't be too good, or bad. Had she been looking at the window close to the celling? Would it involve climbing?

"You're gonna check something with the window aren't you?..."

"Oh its you're day today Zip!"

"What could possible be so interesting about you're own window?" The historian mumbled more for himself.

"Well you two , if anyone, should know that suprices can jump out and bite your behind anytime"

"I'm not too found of bitting suprices, especially not if they would be aiming for those parts"

Zip chuckled and patted his shoulder. "Good one Al" Lara had turned around, letting her eyes travel from the floor and up the wall. "I think...we...And then I mean me...Could reach it if I stood on you two" She turned with a cheesy grin, not waiting for a reply. "Just don't trip alright?" she laughed and grabbed Zip by his arm. "Stand here"

He bent down slightly and cupped his hands. "Alright, ls us the T in TEAMWORK!"

"I'd rather put th T in Tea time right now..."

"Awww Al, what great stand up material you have! Common now, I'll give ya a boost"

"Fine, fine" he chuckled and took a hold of the dark mans shoulders before getting a boost and did his best to clime up on him. "Alright, Won't get any higher...your turn Lara"

"looking good boys!" she chuckled and manged to clime up on Zip, almost stepping in his face as she climbed up on Alister.

"Sorry, sorry"

"Careful now" Alister mumbled and held her legs as she tried to stand up. "What a great circus We'd make!" She cheered optimistic and grabbed the sides of the windows.

"Its defently something tricky with this..." She said and jumped up, gently kicking the window so it flew open. "See you lather lads!" She said before diapering.

"I feel dumped"

"So do I Yankee" Alister carefully started to climb down. "She ever heard or a "ladder" before?"

"you should have asked her"

"like it would have helped"

"good point" He chuckled and helped him down. "Well at least we showed ourself worthy of a break, didn't we?"

"Of curse we did, now, I have a seat with my name on it"

"So do I,and they say we don't have anything in common"

"fools"


	11. Look at that

_You know how Alister eyes are brown in legend and blue in underworld?_

Lara smiled for herself and put the book down with a small sigh.

"have we found anything yet?" She said and turned to look at Alister who sat on the floor next to the low table. "A few things, but non of them are all that helpful on their own" He offered her a smile and looked at the watch. "It is late, but that never stopped anyone before"

Lara let out a chuckle. "As long as we're not making Zip or Winston do it I don't feel bad" She stretched a bit and yawned. Alister took his glasses of to rub his sleepy eyes. Lara observed her friend whit a growing smile, she leaned down "Look at me for a second" Alister blinked ones and looked at her, seeing her eyes go back and forth. "Do I have something in my face?"

She laughed and sat back. "There is something with you're eyes, there is small blue spots in them."

"It is?" he brought his hands up. "do you have a mirror here?" She grinned. "I bet they will be all blue in the end of the year!" He looked at her oddly. "that is weird! How did happen?"she shrugged and smiled again.

"No idea, it is kind of interesting anyway" "I have to go see it, you big lier" he got up and hurried away. "Seeing is believing right?" she called after him. About 30 seconds lather she heard him complain about the spots himself.


	12. Stuck!

"Why do I need to come with you? You can leave that stupid book by yourself cant you?"

Alister rolled his eyes and offered him a small smile. "It won't take long at all, you might as well come along" He said and pressed 5 on the key panel to the elevator after stepping inside.

Zip gave him a smile, held out his hands in defeat. "Fine then, not the first time I do something I don't want to"

"And they say that I-"

The elevator suddenly stopped, causing both men to lose their balance and bump into the wall, landing on the floor. "What the hell?!" Zip complained and steadied himself on the wall to get up again.

Alister shacked his head, a bit shocked. "Did you press the STOP button to get back on me or something?"

"Hell no man, It was something else" He offered his hand to help Alister up. "That is absolutely lovely" He said sarcastically and adjusted his glasses. "Use the emergency phone and call for help"Will do boss" Zip took the phone and waited for the other end to pick up. "Sounds like the line is busy, maybe the other elivatiors stopped to or something else happened"

Alister frowned and leaned against the wall. "Lovely, we needed 2 bloody minutes to return something" Zip offered him a smile. "It could been worse"

"I suppose that is true, then again. Who knows how long we will be stuck here?" He smiled too. "And how much fun can you have in a elivatior?"

Zip grinned and shrugged, obviously thinking of a suggestion he protended he never had. "At least you're stuck with you're mate and not some random panicked people"

"At lest I'm stuck whit someone who actually make laugh"


	13. Im so sorry!

_Yay! this was my first request! im so happy! Hope you like it cuss damn it was hard to write D8_

Alister put all the books on the table before lifting them all up at once. He huffed and made his way out of the library, pushing the door open with his shoulder and carefully moved down the stairs. He looked to his left as he saw Lara run in the corner of his eye, the sound of her guns firing made him react.

She was always shooting around, wasn't she afraid of breaking something or-

"BLOODY!" he yelped and dropped all his books on the floor, stumbling a few steps back before tripping and joining them.

He stared at the bullet stuck in the wooden railing. The he slowly turned to Lara, glaring at her.

"Are you completely insane woman!?" ignoring her attempt to help him up and apologize. "That almost hit me! IT ALMOST HIT ME! I could have been dead!"

"I'm so sorry Alister! I- It- It must have bounced somehow!"

He got up, dusting of his shirt. "Why on earth are you shooting you're own furniture?! Don't you have a gym?" She tried a small smile. "Well... I'm a bit odd am I not?"

He signed. Realizing he wouldn't get much more then that. "we all are I suppose... I cant work here if you are going to do that! I'" he was about to keep going when Lara brought her hands up. "no no! Its OK! I'll fix it! I promise it will never happen again! Never! Alright?"

He eyed her. Nodding slowly. "Alright. You better fix it. And IF it happens again, you're responsible of fixing that too"


	14. I got you

"The stairs might be a bit-"

Winston didn't get any further before Alister's eyes winded as he slipped. Stumbling down one step before falling forward, not even yelping by suprice.

He didn'tt get to close to the groundthroughh as Winston was at the end of the stairs, maneging tocatchh him before his fall.

Still falling down on the floor, but not as badly.

"Slippy... Are you alright?"

Alister looked at him supriced. "Yes, thanks for the perfect catch!" He laughed and got up, Offering the butler some help witch he accepted.

"My pleasure" The butler chuckled. "I should warn everyone before I clean next time"

"Could be life saving" Alister smiled. "I'll make sure to help you next time, at lest I'll be aware then"

Winston laughed softly.

"I hope you're a fast catcher as well"


	15. I'll show you

_This was my second request! Im happy! And it was alot funnier to writen then I thougt XD_

"Alister?" Lara called as she made her way up the stairs.

When she didn't get a reply she called again. "Alister I need help with a translation."

"Ah God!"

She wrinkled her eyebrows. It didn't sound like it came from the library. More like the tec rooms direction. She went down the stairs again.

"Stop! Stop it I cant take anymore!" A rather angry British voice shouted from a closed door. Lara flinched slightly and went past all the computers.

"Oh you can take a little more before I'm done with you" Zips voice purred.

Lara's heart jumped. What was that?

"You think..You're soo good...Cant believe you talked me in-

"You wanted to I just asked thats all"

She leaned closer and pressed her ear to the door. Some background sound.

"I'm going to give it to you bitch!" Zip shouted

"ARGH!"

What in the- What were they doing?

Zip signed and chuckled. "Tired?" he didn't get a reply from Alister straight away.

She wouldn't mind them having a relation...Just felt like walking in on them, a bit awkward and everything...

"Its to big that's all..."Alister finally spoke. "Oh my good" Lara mumbled and dragged a hand over her face. Why am I still listening?

"Its not THAT big! Its only a myth!"

I'll just leave the papers here and pretend I didn't hear anything. I blame Winston and tell them he thought their relation was obvious. She turned and put the papers on Zips desk, when she was about to leave the tec room she heard their voices again.

"It WAS my first time"

"really? I really did think you had tried it at least once!"

"I know to much, I've stayed to long!" She whined for herself but couldn't force herself out when they talked again.

"Put something else in, it might be easier"

"I'm not sure it will be"

Wait a minute now...She thought.

"oh common, its just a bloody game!"

"Its not! Its my beloved Xbox!"

"ARGHAAAAAAAAA!!! You IDIOTS!" She yelled and kicked the door. "I hate you!" She groaned before running of.

"What the hell was that?!" Zip looked at Alister.

"I don't know...Maybe she wanted to play?"


	16. Fun and games

"Thats some serious shit you've got us all into"

Zip told Lara as he pressed his back against the wall and peeked down the croft manor halls.

"Me?" Lara said. "I can admit I had part in it but it was hardly me alone"

"You're trying to give me some blame?"

"No I'm just saying you didn't exactly help"

Winsot shacked his head and chuckled. "Dear me, If I had gotten a dollar for every time something like this happened"

"How many would you have?" Alister asked, more to distract himself then out of curiosity.

"Probably none, I would have bought some lovely flowers for them" This comment made Zip laugh, witch in turn made everyone hurry forward and cover his mouth.

It didn't exactly work as he laughed even more.

"Bloody hell Zip you will make us all laugh" Lara tried to keep her serious face, but this to made it all worse.

"Shhh! SHHH!" The historian attempted as he thought he could hear footsteps.

"Quiet!" Still he almost giggled, not even the butler could keep quiet. Waving his hand at them. "We can't stay here" Trying to continue through the attempts not to laugh he just started laughing even more, covering his own mouth.

"Lara the painting" Was the only thing he manged to say.

Lara, probably alerting everyone in the building whit her own laugh hurried over to a painting and pushed the wall, the painting sliding to the side and let them all climb into a secret hall.

Their voices almost diapering behind it.

O-o-o-o-O

A guard looked up from the floor he'd been staring at, looking for some sort of foot step or something.

"You hear that?"

"yeah, it's that damn laughing again!"

"it sounds so close"

They both looked around, trying to find the source of the laughing. "Goddamn, I think it's coming from the panting!" The second guard suddenly said.

"You're insane it's not coming from there!"

"it is!"

Again they both stopped and observed the slightly creepy paining of a woman.

"Shit it is coming from there"

"This place is haunted!"

And as he said so, the laughing got even louder.


	17. Mugged

So well I thougt it was time to poke this again, cuss I love it ha-ha. Now this story is sorta wierd but I really just wanted to write a funny conversation. As always sorry for spelling. Hope you girls like it anyway.

Wont be so long until the next one I think.

"Hey Winston you look pretty.... Pretty uh..." Looking at the dirty butler who had somehow gotten his jacket ripped. "Beaten-the-crap-out" Zip tried to form his own word for the situation.

Winston looked at him whit the surprised look. "I'm not sure but I think I got mugged"

"Wha- You_ think_ you got mugged?

"Yes I do think so, I do no longer poses my wallet"

"So you got pick pocked?"

"No I don't think so. That's when you don't notice it"

"So you DID notice it"

"Yes the gun was very distracting"

"The- Oh man feels like I'm back on the street" Zip rubbed his eyes and shacked his head. "SO what exactly makes you think you didn't get mugged"

"Well they said please, it confused me greatly"

"Just go talk to Lara I think you're a bit shocked still"

Winston nodded. "I'll" And diapered into the kitchen. Alister made his way down the stairs and sat down next to Zip. "What was that about?"

"I'm not even sure"

"I think I heard "mug" and now I want tea"

"Sure, I just don't want to enter the kitchen right now"


	18. I got your nose!

"You know only really foolish people would insult a magician" Zip said like him being a magician would be the most obvious and logical thing in the world. Alister just rolled his eyes.

"You don't know magic"

"How do you know I don't?

"I know you don't know because it's simply true"

"How do you know it's true that this isn't true?"

"It's not a lie because it's true witch I know it is" Cutting Zip off as he opened his mouth again."Shut up you're just trying to confuse me"

"Whatever let me prove it to you" Moving his chair closer he brought his hands up, doing some weird gestures with his fingers. Alister just observed until Zip did a quick gesture in front of his face.

"Ha I got your nose!" Grinning. Alister knew this (of curse) was a lie but still checked if he still possessed his own nose.

"You do not"

"I do too!" As he was about to show him Zip realized that his thumb (witch was suppose to be the historians fake nose) was brown.

Alister's nose wasn't.

"Well god damn it all"

"Why this anger it's not like I actually fell for it!"

"Noo...But now I can't trick any of you!" He complained. "Not fair!"

The other man just laughed. "HA! Finally silence then, you silly little candy bar!" The hacker pouted and gave him a disproving look. Returning to his book he smiled for himself, always hated all sort of street-magic. At lest Zip would-

"Want to see a card trick?"

"Bloody hell"


End file.
